A Sister's Love
by 1996kadygirl
Summary: A Modern AU: Elsa moved out of the house the first chance she got, but she had to leave her sister, Anna, in her father's abusive clutches. When Anna is rescued, she's heavily scarred in every way. Elsa makes it a vow to help Anna heal from a life that no one deserves to live. Sisterly love, Non-Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

**Ages: **

**Elsa- 21**

**Anna- 16 **

* * *

><p>Anna heard the angry yelling coming from outside. Her parents were arguing again. She knew she did something wrong. She breathed raggedly, hiding under the table in the dining room. She heard her parents come inside and into the kitchen.<p>

"Anna! You better come out right now!" her father bellowed.

"Sweetheart, please listen to your father," her mother said, on the verge of tears.

Anna, knowing she couldn't escape this time, timidly crawled out from under the table. As soon as she was out of her hiding spot, Agdar grabbed her chin.

"Didn't I tell you not to go anywhere but home after school?! Huh?! Did I?!" he screamed.

"I-I-I…I f-f-forgot," Anna uttered weakly.

Wrong answer. A slap made contact with Anna's cheek, sending her to the floor. Anna looked up at her father.

"I'm s-s-sorry, Papa. My friend offered to help me with math at their house after school, so I—" she uttered.

Agdar cut her off with another slap to the face. He knelt down and slugged his daughter, ignoring her cries. Idun stared in absolute horror with tears flowing, covering her mouth with her hands. She couldn't stand her husband's abusive ways, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p>Agdar spent the evening out on the back porch, sucking down his bottle of beer. His fourth one in the last hour. He felt no remorse for what he had done earlier. He never felt bad for treating his daughter like something less than a human.<p>

Anna laid on her bed, not having much tears to shed for the rest of the night. She could still feel the sting of her father's "lecture" on her face and her torso. Idun walked in and sat on the edge of her daughter's bed, holding two small bags of ice. Anna gave her a bitter stare.

"You never do anything when he hurts me," Anna said, voice cracking.

Idun tore away from Anna's gaze, ashamed.

"Honey…I'm sorry. If I could stop him, I would. But…he scares me," Idun said.

"Then leave him. We can both leave him. Maybe you, me, and Elsa can all live together," Anna said.

Idun simply gave her a small smile. As her mother lifted up her shirt, Anna knew full well that her idea was an empty hope. It always was. She knew that her mother was terrified to stand up to Agdar. It was like she was trapped with no way out.

The strawberry blonde winced as one of the ice-filled bags was placed on her bruised stomach. Idun placed the other bag on Anna's cheek.

"At school tomorrow, just tell everyone you ran into a door," Idun said.

"I already used that excuse last month," Anna said, back to her bitter tone.

"Then…tell them you, um… your little cousin threw a toy at your face," she said.

Anna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said.

Idun frowned and sighed.

"So…you're having trouble with math?" she asked.

"Mama, I'm having trouble with everything. I've been falling behind in all of my classes because of all of these 'sick days,'" Anna said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Idun asked.

"Because Papa would find out somehow, like he always does," Anna said.

Before Idun could answer, the home phone rang. She quickly walked out of the bedroom to answer it.

"Hello? Oh, Elsa, it's you" she said, a smile on he face.

Anna watched as her mother walked back into her room and took back her spot on the bed. She listened to the other end.

"Things here? The usual," Idun said sadly.

Anna could slightly hear Elsa, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

"You and me both, honey…but…I'm just don't know what to do. Your father has his ways…" Idun said.

Anna was tired of hearing her mother's excuses, as well as Elsa. Even though they both loved their mother, they thought of her as a coward. The fear of her husband was much bigger than the love for her daughters.

"You want to talk to Anna?" Idun asked.

Anna's eyes lit up and she reached for the phone. Idun handed the phone to her youngest, who put it to her ear.

"Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Hey, sweetie," Elsa said.

Anna smiled. Her big sister always made her happy. Idun placed a kiss on Anna's forehead before leaving the room so she could have some privacy.

"How's work?" Anna asked.

"Same old, same old. Gotta love retail…not," Elsa said.

Anna giggled.

"How about you, Snowflake? How has school been?" Elsa asked.

"Not great at all. I'm failing everything because I'm barely at school," Anna said.

Elsa sighed sadly, knowing exactly what her sister was saying.

"Has he done anything since we talked last?" Elsa asked.

"He…he hit me earlier today. Because Kristoff offered to help me with my math after school at his house. And yesterday…he kept me locked in the hall closet all day," Anna said, starting to cry.

Elsa's heart shattered.

"I'm so sorry, Anna. If I could get you out of that house, I'd do it in a heartbeat," she said.

Anna began to cry softly.

"I wish I could live with you. I miss you so bad," Anna whimpered.

Elsa felt a tear run down her cheek.

"I know, sweetheart. I miss you, too. I'll find a way to get you out of there, I promise," Elsa said.

Anna just cried harder. Elsa had been trying for too long, and she wasn't getting anywhere. Agdar was too smart to let the police or social services find out what went on in his house.

"Elsa…can you sing?" Anna asked.

"Sure…what would you like to here?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know…" Anna said, sniffling.

Elsa knew what song usually made Anna feel better. She began to sing gently:

_Come stop your crying  
>It will be alright<br>Just take my hand  
>Hold it tight<em>

I_ will protect you_  
><em>From all around you<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_For one so small,_  
><em>You seem so strong<em>  
><em>My arms will hold you,<em>  
><em>Keep you safe and warm<em>  
><em>This bond between us<em>  
><em>Can't be broken<em>  
><em>I will be here<em>  
><em>Don't you cry<em>

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
><em>Yes, you'll be in my heart<em>  
><em>From this day on<em>  
><em>Now and forever more<em>

Elsa heard light snores on the other end. She chuckled softly.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you so much. And I'll talk to you soon," she said before hanging up.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**The song Elsa sings is You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I'm really surprised that this story is well-liked! Thank you all so much! **

**The follows, favorites, and reviews were a real motivator, so I just had to put up Chapter 2 tonight! **

* * *

><p>Anna walked through the hallways with her head down. Kids pointed at her and whispered. She saw Kristoff outside the library, talking to Sven. She walked up to them.<p>

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, feisty pants," Kristoff said.

"Hey…what happened to your face?" Sven asked.

"Oh, um… I was…babysitting my little cousin last night, and…he threw one of his toys at me," Anna said, feeling pathetic.

"Geez, that must've been a very solid toy," Sven said.

"You have no idea…" Anna mumbled.

Kristoff knew the strawberry blonde was lying.

"Hey, Sven? Anna and I need to get to Geometry. We'll see you at lunch," Kristoff said.

"Okay, later," Sven said, walking away.

Kristoff and Anna walked side by side on their way to their next class.

"What did he do this time, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

"I…I got in trouble…for coming over to your house after school," Anna said.

"What? Anna, I'm sorry. If I knew it would get you in trouble, I would've never—" Kristoff said.

"Hey, it's okay. You didn't know, and I forgot," Anna said.

Kristoff sighed, irritated.

"Why can't the police just arrest your dad?" he asked.

"He's too smart for them. My mom's afraid to do anything and the neighbors keep to themselves. Elsa has tried before, but my dad told the cops that Elsa was a liar and just wanted to get him in trouble. And he's also good at hiding evidence," Anna explained.

"There's gotta be a way to get him busted. Just one way!" Kristoff said.

"As much as I'd like to finish this discussion, we're here," Anna said, walking into the classroom.

Kristoff sighed inaudibly and walked in behind her.

* * *

><p>The dismissal bell rang around 2:30. A bunch of students ran out of the building as fast as they could, ready to enjoy the weekend.<p>

Anna walked out of the double doors alone. She had to make sure that she was home by 2:45, and not a second later. If she were late, she would pay the price.

As Anna started to walk down the sidewalk, she heard feet running towards her.

"Hey, Anna! Wait up!" she heard.

She stopped and turned around and saw Kristoff running towards her.

"Hey, Kristoff," she greeted when he caught up to her.

"Would you like some company?" he asked.

"Sure. Walking home can get lonely," she said.

They both started walking together. It was silent at first, but Kristoff soon piped up.

"Do you have a lot of homework this weekend?" he asked.

Anna just shrugged, not giving a verbal answer.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Kristoff asked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she jerked at the contact, showing Kristoff the fear in her eyes.

"Sorry…" Kristoff whispered, putting his hand down.

"It's okay…" Anna said, barely using her voice.

Kristoff waited until Anna was ready to talk again. After a minute or two, Anna told her friend what was bothering her.

"You know how the principal announced that progress reports where mailed out today?" Anna said.

Kristoff nodded.

"My father will see it…and he'll find out how bad my grades are right now," Anna said, her voice trembling.

"Anna, it's not your fault that you're failing. It's his," Kristoff said.

"Then _you_ can tell him that, Kristoff," Anna said, bitterly.

Before Kristoff could respond, Anna turned into her driveway.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Kristoff said before continuing down the sidewalk.

"Hopefully," Anna muttered.

Anna looked and saw that her father's car wasn't in the driveway. She sighed with relief and opened the front door. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother cutting up some vegetables.

"Hey, honey. How was school?" Idun asked.

"The usual. I actually talked to my Geometry teacher and she said that we could do one-on-one tutoring during lunch," Anna said.

"That's great! What about your other classes?" Idun asked.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to my other teachers," Anna said.

Idun nodded and placed her cut up veggies into a bowl.

"Your father is running very late. There was a bad accident on the freeway. He should be home by 5:00," she said.

Anna started to shake with fear.

"Mama… progress reports were mailed to all parents today. Papa will find out about my grades," Anna said.

"I know… they called this morning. Papa actually answered," Idun said, sadly.

"What?! He knows already?! Who knows what he'll do to me when he gets home and looks at my grades?!" Anna yelled, beyond terrified.

"Anna, please calm down," Idun said.

"No!" Anna screamed.

* * *

><p>After work, Elsa spent the evening on the internet. She had to get her baby sister out of that hell house. She researched child abuse for at least 2 hours. She was close to giving up. But right before she closed her laptop, she saw a link that led to an organization's website. She clicked on it and checked it out.<p>

"'Arendelle Village,'" Elsa read out loud.

She clicked on the "About" tab and started reading the first paragraph.

"'Arendelle Village is a non-profit organization. It's main focus is to help victims of child abuse heal from their experiences and find the love they want and deserve,'" Elsa read.

Elsa continued to read. She thought this would be perfect. She would have Anna out of her father's hands in no time.

* * *

><p>Agdar's yelling was so loud, the walls were vibrating. He and Idun were arguing in the kitchen, while Anna sat at the staircase, listening. Her heart was pounding and she was sweating.<p>

"She's going to get it!" Agdar yelled, exiting the kitchen.

Anna heard his footsteps and she darted up the stairs.

"Anna! Don't you run from me!" Agdar shouted.

"Anna, please listen to your father!" Idun yelled in fear.

When Anna reached the top of the stairs, she grabbed the home phone and ran into Elsa's old room. She ran into the closet and closed the door quietly. She curled up in the corner, tears streaming down her face. She quickly dialed Elsa's cell phone number.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I should have Chapter 3 up by the end of the week :)<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa finally finished checking out Arendelle Village online and shut her laptop. Before she decided what she was going to do next, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was her parents' house. She answered without hesitation.

"Hello?" she said.

"E-E-E-El…Elsa?" Anna hiccupped.

Elsa immediately became worried.

"Anna? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Elsa asked.

"P-P-Papa…i-i-is g-gonna h-h-hurt m-me," Anna said.

Elsa could hear her father's yelling on the other end.

_If you don't come out right now, so help me! _

"What happened?! Why is he mad?!" Elsa asked.

"P-P-Progress reports w-were sent out t-t-today. He s-saw m-m-my grades," Anna said, shaking very badly.

Elsa was scared for her sister. She just wanted to run over there and protect her, but she knew that wouldn't end well with her father. She thought about what she had read on Arendelle Village's website. All she had to do was call the hotline.

"Anna, I'm going to call for help," Elsa said.

"No! Calling the police is pointless!" Anna said.

"I'm not calling the police. You just have to trust me, okay? Everything is going to be fine," Elsa said.

"O-O-O-Okay…" Anna said.

Elsa dialed the hotline number and used the three way calling option to make it work. It didn't take long at all for someone to answer.

"Arendelle Village National Hotline, this is Cindy, how can I help you?" a female voice asked.

"Hello, my name is Elsa and I'm reporting a case of child abuse," Elsa started with.

Anna just cried, hearing her father get closer.

"I hear someone crying, is that the victim?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. It's my little sister Anna. This is a three way call so you can hear what's going on. She's in danger right now, you have to help!" Elsa said.

"We will, Miss Elsa. What is your address, Anna?" Cindy asked.

Anna was too scared to respond, so Elsa answered for her.

"The address is 34 Grandview Street. I'm not there with Anna right now, but I will be," Elsa said.

Before Cindy could respond, she could hear Agdar loud and clear.

_Anna, you better come out right now! You know I don't like to be mad! _

"I hear a man's voice. Is he in the house with you, Anna?" Cindy asked.

"Y-Yes," Anna choked out.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," Cindy said.

"Elsa…please get here fast," Anna whimpered.

"I will, sweetheart," Elsa said.

All of a sudden, the closet door swung open. Agdar saw his youngest in the corner. His face turned red with rage.

"Someone has been a very bad girl!" he screamed.

He grabbed her arm, making her drop the phone, and dragged her out of the closet.

"No! Papa, please! No! I'm sorry!" Anna cried.

"Shut up!" Agdar yelled.

"Anna? Anna!" Elsa yelled, letting her tears flow out.

Elsa and Cindy could hear Agdar's nonstop yelling, punches landing, and Anna yelping in pain.

"Elsa, the police are on their way," Cindy said.

"Thank you!" Elsa said before hanging up.

The platinum blonde grabbed her car keys and bolted out of her house. She got in her car, turned it on, and backed out of her driveway. She drove as fast as she could to her parents' house.

When she got there, she pulled into the driveway. As soon as she got out of her car, she heard sirens quickly approaching. The police parked by the curb and quickly got out of their cars. Elsa approached them.

"Please! You have to help my sister!" Elsa pleaded.

"Don't worry, Elsa. Your sister will be fine," one of them said.

Three officers, along with Elsa, walked up to the front door. The same cop that talked to Elsa knocked on the door. Elsa looked at his nametag, which read "Eugene."

After a minute, Agdar answered the door with Idun behind him. He smirked at the cops in front of him, while his wife hugged herself and refused to look at the cops directly.

"Can I help you, officers?" he asked.

"We need to speak to your daughter Anna," Eugene said.

"And why is that?" Agdar asked.

"Your oldest daughter, Elsa, has informed us that Anna is in danger," Eugene said.

"With all due respect, officer, Elsa has always been a liar. I can't even remember the last time she's told the truth," Agdar said.

"I'm not lying! I've seen you do things to Anna that I can never get out of my head!" Elsa yelled.

"Elsa, please calm down," Eugene said.

"I'm not lying, Officer Eugene, he is!" Elsa said.

"I hear you. Just leave this to us," Eugene said.

Elsa nodded and tried to calm down.

"We need to speak with Anna. Now," Eugene said.

"She's asleep. It's best not to disturb her," Idun said.

Elsa gave her mother an angry glare.

"That doesn't matter. I'm going to ask you nicely. Can we speak with Anna?" Eugene said, losing his patience.

"Do you have a warrant to come into my house?" Agdar asked.

"As a matter of fact, we do," Eugene said.

For the first time in forever, Agdar was losing, and Elsa loved it. Her father and mother reluctantly moved out of the way and let the three cops and Elsa inside.

"Officer Eugene, it's very likely that Anna is upstairs," Elsa said.

"Thank you, Elsa," he said.

He and Elsa walked upstairs, while the other two officers watched Agdar and Idun, who were both visibly upset.

Elsa opened the door to Anna's room. She found her baby sister on the floor. Blood gushed out of her nose and fresh bruises covered her upper body. Anna's eyes flickered, going in and out of consciousness.

"Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, horrified.

She ran and knelt down next to the beaten girl.

"E-E-Elsa?" Anna asked.

"It's me, sweetie. I'm here," Elsa said, gripping Anna's hand.

Eugene entered the room and saw the sisters on the floor. He was shocked at the sight of Anna. After a while, he snapped out of it.

"Elsa, can you get Anna out of the house? I'll explain what we'll do next when we get outside," Eugene said.

"Yes, sir," Elsa said.

Eugene walked out of the room and down the stairs. Elsa wrapped Anna's arm around her neck and gently wrapped an arm around her waist, slowly helping her stand up. Elsa's grip was firm, but not enough to hurt. Anna's vision was blurry and it felt like the world was spinning.

Elsa guided Anna out of her room and down the stairs as slow as possible. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Elsa saw her parents sitting at the dining room table with Eugene and the other two cops standing in front of them.

Agdar saw Elsa going out the door with Anna and quickly stood up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

Before Elsa could answer, Eugene intervened.

"Anna will be coming with me. I am driving her and Elsa to a special doctor at the nearest Arendelle Village facility. My guys will stay here with you two until the detective gets here," Eugene said.

"You can't just take her!" Idun said.

"We can, and we are," Eugene said.

"You'll hear from my lawyer!" Agdar yelled.

Eugene walked towards the door, ignoring the protests of Agdar and Idun. He found Elsa sitting on the porch with Anna cradled on her lap, who was in a daze.

"Okay, we're going to take you and Anna to the nearest Arendelle Village facility. There's a special doctor there that will look at Anna's injuries and ask you and her a few questions," Eugene explained.

"Okay," Elsa said.

Elsa helped Anna stand up again and Eugene led them to one of the police cars. He opened one of the backseat doors and watched as Elsa carefully buckled Anna in. Elsa hurried to the other side and got in the backseat next to her. The platinum blonde intertwined her hand with Anna's.

"You'll be okay…" she said.

Anna, still dazed and confused, laid her head on her big sister's shoulder and slipped into unconsciousness. Elsa sighed sadly and wrapped her arm around her baby sister, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"The facility is about an hour away. Just hang in there, Anna," Eugene said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Chapter 4 will probably be up this weekend :)<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa felt like the drive would never end. She saw Eugene checking on her and Anna in the rearview mirror every so often. Her baby sister was still unconscious. Elsa shifted a little to look at Anna's face. She cringed at the sight of the blood that was mostly dried coming from her sister's nostrils.

"Officer Eugene? Would you happen to have a tissue, or something?" Elsa asked.

"Sure," he said.

He reached into the glove box and handed Elsa a pack of tissues. Elsa took one and began to gently wipe the blood off of Anna's face.

"We should be there half an hour," Eugene said.

"Okay, thank you…for everything," Elsa said.

"It's my pleasure," Eugene humbly said.

Elsa smiled and continued what she was doing. She ended up getting most of the blood off, but the rest would have to be removed once they got to their destination. The platinum blonde rested her head on Anna's and sighed deeply. After a few minutes, she dozed off.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?" Eugene said.<p>

Elsa jerked awake and rubbed her eyes, at first confused as to where she was, but quickly remembered.

"Did you say something, Officer Eugene?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, sorry I woke you up. But we'll be there in 5 minutes," he said.

"Okay," Elsa said.

The strawberry blonde next to her started to stir.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna lifted her head up and rubbed her eyes. She groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"W-Where…where am I?" Anna asked, slightly whimpering.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart," Elsa soothed.

Anna looked at her big sister with tears glistened over her blue eyes. Elsa pulled her baby sister in for an embrace and caressed her hair as gently as possible. Anna snuggled deeper in the hug and buried her face in Elsa's neck and cried softly.

"I…I…I was…s-s-so s-scared…" Anna choked out.

"Shhhh…everything's okay now, Snowflake. Papa can't hurt you anymore. It's just me and you," Elsa said.

Anna nodded slightly and Elsa held her tighter, gingerly kissing Anna's bruised cheek. Eugene glanced at the sisters in his mirror, smiling.

"Okay, girls, we're here," he said, pulling into a parking space.

He turned the car off and got out of the driver's seat. He opened Anna's door to let her out. Anna just clutched Elsa tighter in response.

"It's alright, Anna. Officer Eugene has helped with rescuing you from Papa. He won't hurt you," Elsa said.

After a few minutes of letting Anna take everything in, the younger sister slowly stepped out of the car, Elsa right behind her. Eugene shut the door and led the sisters to the facility entrance. Anna gripped Elsa's arm the whole way to the door.

* * *

><p>The sister's soon found themselves in one of the examination rooms. They were alone at the moment. Elsa sat next to Anna in two chairs that were in the middle of the room. The platinum blonde held her sister's hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.<p>

Elsa observed the room, which was a lot different than an ordinary room at a doctor's office. The room seemed more welcoming. It was bigger, had a lot more color, and just seemed more kid friendly, which made sense since Arendelle Village worked with children.

Since Anna was 16, she was still considered a child. When Eugene informed the staff on what was going on, they were more than happy to help Anna, despite the fact that she was much older than the children that were normally brought in.

After waiting for a while, a lady with long black hair and a white doctor's coat walked in. She smiled warmly at the sisters and sat down across from them.

"Hello, girls. My name is Jasmine. Can you tell me yours?" she asked, looking at Anna.

Anna didn't want to talk. She kept silent, tearing away from Jasmine's gaze. Elsa gently ran her fingers along Anna's back.

"Take your time," Jasmine said, understanding completely.

Anna looked at the floor, still not wanting to talk. She didn't want to talk to anybody, especially some doctor.

"Don't you want to tell her your name?" Elsa asked, somewhat whispering.

Anna looked at Elsa in the corner of her eye. She saw the small smile on her big sister's face. Anna took a deep breath before finally opening her mouth.

"A…An…Anna…" she stuttered.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna. Is this your mother you have with you?" Jasmine asked.

Anna put her eyes back to the floor, not wanting to speak again. Jasmine looked at Elsa and nodded, letting her know it was okay to answer for her.

"No, I'm not her mother, I'm her sister. Elsa…Elsa Gonzalez," Elsa said.

It's nice you meet you, too, Miss Gonzalez," Jasmine said.

"Just Elsa," Elsa said, smiling.

Jasmine smiled back and addressed what would be happening next.

"Anna? I know we just met, but is it okay for you to take off your shirt for me?" Jasmine said.

Anna wouldn't take her eyes off the floor. She stood still, not wanting to listen. Elsa raised an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Why does she need to take off her shirt?" she asked.

"Because I need to look at her injuries," Jasmine said.

Elsa remembered Officer Eugene mention that Anna would have her injuries examined. She looked at Anna.

"Sweetie, is it okay if Jasmine looks at your injuries?" Elsa asked.

Anna just shrugged.

"Would it make you feel better if I took off your shirt for you?" Elsa asked.

Anna gave a small nod. Elsa gently pulled Anna's shirt over her head. The strawberry blonde's cheeks turned a bright red, embarrassed. Elsa took hold of her sister's hand again as Jasmine examined Anna.

Elsa had to hold back tears. Anna had all kinds of marks on her body from years of abuse. She saw a bunch of scars across Anna's back. She remembered whenever her and Anna were "bad," their father would take one of his belts and whip them with it.

Jasmine's gloved fingers very gently went over the scars on Anna's back. The younger sibling started to cry, remembering how they got there in the first place. She felt so humiliated. Elsa, feeling her sister's pain, leaned over and kissed Anna's temple.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I have them, too, remember?" Elsa said, stroking Anna's hand.

Anna nodded, clutching Elsa's hand. Her tears quickly slowed down as she let her sister's comfort soak in. Jasmine continued looking at Anna's body. She paused to write down some notes on her clipboard in between each injury. After she was done with Anna's back, she moved to her front. She took notice to every bruise and scar.

While looking at Anna's left side, Elsa heard Jasmine mumble.

"This must've hurt…" Jasmine said, barely above a whisper.

Elsa wasn't sure what she was talking about. She stood up and looked over to see the mark Jasmine was currently recording. There were a bunch of large, red, blotched scars, running the whole way down Anna's side. It looked like she was burned there somehow. Elsa was shocked; those scars weren't there when she moved out. She sat back down, trying not to cry.

"Can you tell me how this happened, Anna?" Jasmine asked, gently.

Anna bit her lip. It was hard for her to get any words out. Agdar has done so many things to her, and this was one of the worst.

After a few minutes, Anna didn't talk. Jasmine smiled.

"It's okay. We can go back to it later," she said, continuing her job.

After Jasmine was done with Anna's upper body, she asked Anna to remove her pants to see if there were any marks on her legs. Anna, of course, was extremely reluctant to do so. After some coaxing from Elsa, Anna slipped her jeans off.

There were indeed some more scars and fresh bruises on Anna's legs and thighs, and Jasmine recorded each one. After a while, she was finished.

"We're all done. You can put your shirt and pants back on now," she said.

Anna let out a quiet sigh of relief and put her clothes back on.

"We just have one more thing to do. We need to get some x-rays done for Anna," Jasmine said.

Elsa nodded and stood up with Anna. They followed Jasmine out of the room and down the hall, more than ready for everything to be over.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I don't know when Chapter 5 will be up, but it'll hopefully be soon!<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

After the x-rays were finished, Elsa and Anna were led back to the room they were previously in. Jasmine told them to wait a few minutes while she took her papers to another staff member.

Elsa recalled what she saw when Jasmine revealed Anna's x-rays. A few of her sister's bones didn't look right, making her worry increase. She wanted to ask Anna about it, but didn't want to upset her. The sisters sat in silence, clutching each other's hands.

After a few minutes, Jasmine walked back in.

"Elsa, is it okay if I speak to you out in the hallway?" she asked.

Anna squeezed her big sister's hand in protest.

"I'll be right back, Anna," Elsa said softly.

The strawberry blonde shook her head vigorously, refusing to let Elsa leave the room.

"Sweetheart, you're safe. No one can hurt you. You have to trust me. Okay?" Elsa said.

After a minute, Anna slowly let go of her sister's hand, allowing her to briefly step out. Jasmine shut the door behind Elsa and motioned to two chairs against the wall, right under the examination room's window, which allowed them to keep an eye on Anna. The two women sat down, facing each other.

"According to the x-rays, Anna has a few broken bones that didn't heal correctly. Did you know about that?" Jasmine asked.

"I only remember a few of them. When I was 13, and Anna was 8, our father was angry because we didn't pull weeds in the backyard while he was working. Anna and I didn't want to because it was over 100 degrees outside that day. So, he…locked me in the hall closet for the rest of the day. It was my punishment…but he also knew I wouldn't be able to protect Anna. Our mother let me out later that night. That's when I found out Anna's punishment: our father broke her arm. He nor my mother took her to a hospital because he would get caught," Elsa said.

Jasmine shook her head in disgust and wrote down what Elsa was telling her.

"I also remember when I was 10 and Anna was 5. Anna wanted to climb the tallest tree in our backyard. And she did. But she got stuck and was afraid to come down. I didn't know how to help her down, so I called for our mother. But our father came out instead. He laughed at Anna, calling her stupid for climbing up the tree. Then he… he grabbed a rock. It was probably the size of a baseball. He threw it at Anna, and it made her fall out of the tree. She landed on her knee," Elsa said.

Jasmine continued to take notes. While she was writing, Elsa looked at her baby sister through the window. She was still sitting in her chair, and she had wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are there any other stories you can remember?" Jasmine asked.

"I…I can't remember anymore involving broken bones," Elsa said.

"…Do you know how Anna got those burns on her left side?" Jasmine asked.

"Honestly, I wish I knew, too," Elsa said.

Jasmine wrote down just few more notes before putting her clipboard on her lap.

"Okay, thank you. Now, I wanted to discuss a few things with you," Jasmine said.

"Go right ahead," Elsa said, all ears.

"Well, while I was examining Anna, I had Tiana, one of the staff, do a few things for me. She did some background checks for Anna, you, and your parents. Your father is a CEO at Corona Inc., your mother is a housewife, and they have no criminal records. You graduated from Weselton High School, which Anna currently attends, and you work at a department store called North Mountain," Jasmine said.

"You are correct on all of that," Elsa said.

"Tiana also contacted Anna's principal, and he stated that one of Anna's teachers reported suspicious injuries about a year ago. Anna's also failing 10th grade right now because she has way too many sick days," Jasmine said.

"Correct," Elsa said.

"We have housing at this facility, and we've given Anna a room to stay in while the investigation goes on," Jasmine said.

"I can't leave Anna… Not when she's like this. She's beyond terrified," Elsa said.

"I know… I talked to the staff about this case. Considering the circumstances, we are allowing you to stay here with your sister," Jasmine said.

Elsa's face lit up.

"Really? Thank you so much," Elsa said, totally relieved.

"It's our pleasure. Tomorrow, you can leave to get anything you need from your home and bring it here. We have provided everything for Anna," Jasmine said.

"You have no idea how grateful I am," Elsa said.

Jasmine smiled and looked at Anna through the window. The strawberry blonde was still hugging herself and looking at the floor.

"She's very lucky to have a sister like you," Jasmine said.

Elsa smiled humbly at the doctor in front of her.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>Jasmine led Elsa and Anna out of the examination room and towards the rooms where the children stayed.<p>

She brought them to a room in the middle of the hallway and opened the door. There were two twin-sized beds with colorful blankets on them, a private bathroom, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp between the beds, and the walls were splashed with every color of the rainbow. Elsa smiled with how welcoming everything was.

"Anna, there are clothes for you in the dresser and your toiletries are in the bathroom. And if you want anything else to make you more comfortable, let us know," Jasmine said.

Anna looked at Jasmine and gave her a small smile, but still refused to talk.

"Thank you so much for everything," Elsa said for the both of them.

"It's no trouble at all. Good night, girls," Jasmine said.

"Good night," Elsa said.

Jasmine walked out of the room and closed the door behind her, leaving the sisters alone.

"Well…it's been a…long day," Elsa said.

Anna nodded, looking at the floor.

"Sweetheart, why won't you talk?" Elsa asked gently.

Anna just shrugged, still looking at the floor. Elsa sighed and led Anna over to the beds. The younger sister sat down and Elsa walked over to the dresser to find a nightgown. She pulled out a soft, pink nightgown and walked back over to Anna.

"Here you go," Elsa said.

Anna slowly took the nightgown from her sister and stood up to put it on. Elsa watched as Anna slipped her shirt off, revealing those horrible scars on her side. The worst part was that they stood out a lot more than the rest of the marks on her body.

Elsa knew her father was the culprit. But she didn't know how he did it, or when he did it. She wanted to ask her baby sister so badly, but Anna had a long and rough night as it was, so she knew it had to wait.

After Anna had the nightgown on, Elsa lifted the covers on one of the beds and Anna got in. The platinum blonde tucked the blankets around her sister and gave her a long, soft kiss on the forehead. Elsa saw tears threatening to fall out of Anna's eyes.

"Everything's okay now. It's just the two of us," Elsa said gently.

"E-E-Elsa?" Anna asked, voice hoarse.

"Yes?" Elsa asked.

"C-Can you s-s-sleep with m-me?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Elsa said.

Elsa crawled under the covers next to her sister. Anna snuggled up to her, sighing in contentment. Elsa rubbed soft circles on Anna's back, humming quietly.

When Anna gave into sleep, Elsa let herself doze off.

_It's just me and you now…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Sorry for the long wait... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

_"Anna…Anna…wake up…" _

_Anna opened her eyes. She was in her own bed at home. Her father and mother were right in front of her. She quickly sat up, breathing raggedly. _

_"You've been a bad girl, Anna" Agdar said. _

_"Why didn't you listen? If you would've listened, we wouldn't have to do this," Idun said. _

_"No! I'll be good, I promise! Please don't hurt me!" Anna begged. _

_"It's too late," Agdar said. _

_Anna saw her father's hand swiftly moving to grab her throat. _

_"No!" Anna yelled. _

* * *

><p>Anna screamed, kicking and thrashing on the bed, her eyes still closed. Elsa sat up and shook her little sister.<p>

"Anna! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" Elsa said.

Anna eyes shot open, filled with fear. She scrambled off the bed and went underneath it, whimpering. Elsa, shocked at what had just happened, got off the bed and kneeled beside it. She peeked at her little sister.

"Anna?" Elsa asked gently.

The strawberry blonde continued to whimper and she was visibly trembling.

"I'll be good… I'll be good… I'll be good…," Anna muttered.

Elsa's heart shattered at the state her sister was in. She reached over to touch Anna's shoulder, but Anna screamed in response.

"Shh! Shh! Shhhhh! Anna, it's just me," Elsa said.

Anna slowly looked over at her big sister.

"They…They w-w-will f-find a way t-t-to get m-me" Anna said, stuttering.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"M-M-Mama and P-P-Papa," Anna said.

"Oh, Anna… It's okay. Mama and Papa can't get you here. You're safe now. They will never be able to hurt you again," Elsa said.

Anna just stared at her sister, still not convinced. Elsa soon had an idea.

"Hey…remember the song I would sing to you when we were little?" she asked.

"You mean… 'Solla Sollew?'" Anna asked.

"Yep. Would it make you feel better if I sang it to you?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded reluctantly, still refusing to come out from under the bed. Elsa began to sing softly.

_There's a faraway land, so the stories all tell,  
>Somewhere beyond the horizon<br>If we can find it, then all will be well  
>Troubles there are few<br>Someday we'll go to..._

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew_

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew… _

Anna smiled a little and slowly began to come out from her hiding spot.

"There you go, sweetie," Elsa cooed.

When Anna was fully out from under the bed, Elsa sat down with her back against the headboard. Anna crawled into Elsa's lap and laid her head on her shoulder, curling up. Elsa wrapped her arms around her baby sister and continued the song.

_They say breezes are warm there, and people are kind  
>Maybe it's something like heaven<br>I close my eyes and I see in my mind  
>Skies of bluest blue<br>Solla Sollew..._

Anna nuzzled her sister's shoulder, starting to doze off. Elsa ran her fingers up and down Anna's back.

_I've had so much trouble finding my way there_  
><em>When I get close, it disappears<em>  
><em>If we can get there, we're gonna stay there<em>  
><em>If it takes us miles<em>  
><em>If it takes us years...<em>

Elsa placed a soft kiss on Anna's forehead, who was almost asleep.

_High on a mountain or lost on the sea_  
><em>Sooner or later I'll find it<em>  
><em>I have a picture of how it will be<em>  
><em>On the day I do<em>  
><em>Troubles will be through<em>  
><em>And I'll be home with you<em>

Elsa heard light snores coming from her little sister. She laid the two of them down on the bed and pulled the blanket up.

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew_

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew_

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew  
>I'll be home with you...<br>Solla Sollew..._

Elsa closed her eyes and joined her sister in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>While Anna was in the shower, Elsa made a list of things she needed to bring to the facility. She didn't know how long both her and Anna would be there, so it was best to bring plenty of everything.<p>

Anna walked out of the bathroom, dressed for the day. Elsa smiled and walked up to her.

"I'm surprised the staff gave you clothes that are kinda…trendy," Elsa said.

"Heh…you and me both," Anna said.

"Well, Snowflake… I have to head home to get a few things," Elsa said.

Anna's eyes widened in fear.

"You're leaving me? You said you would stay with me," Anna said.

"Sweetheart, I'll be back. I'll only be gone for a few hours. I just need to get some clothes, toiletries, and some other stuff from my house. I also need to talk with my boss about the whole situation," Elsa said.

"But…But I don't wanna be left here alone," Anna said.

"You won't be alone. You have the nice staff here to take care of you, and I'm sure having all of these kids around will be fun," Elsa said, smiling.

"I…I don't want you to leave," Anna said, about to cry.

Elsa quickly pulled her baby sister into an embrace. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's waist and began to cry softly.

"Anna, I'll be back before you know it. I'll make my trip as quick as possible. I promise," Elsa said.

"You promise you'll be back as soon as you can?" Anna asked.

"I promise. I'll be in and out at my house, and I'll be in and out at North Mountain," Elsa said, stroking Anna's hair.

Anna sniffled and pulled away. Elsa placed her hand on Anna's cheek and wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"I'll guess I'll see you later," Anna said, her voice sad.

"Okay… I'll be back soon. I love you," Elsa said.

"I love you, too," Anna said.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and walked out of the room, choking back tears. She made her way to the lobby. The front desk lady, Belle, saw her and smiled.

"Hello, Elsa. Your ride is right outside," she said.

"Thank you," Elsa said, returning the smile.

Elsa walked through the doors and saw Officer Eugene and his car parked by the curb. He smiled.

"Good morning, Elsa," he greeted.

"Hello, Officer Eugene. I didn't know you were my ride," Elsa said.

"Yep… The staff had figured you'd prefer to be driven by someone you're familiar with," he said.

"And they're right," Elsa said.

"I also wanted to inform you about a few things involving Anna and your parents," Eugene said.

"Oh, okay," Elsa said, feeling nervous.

The two got in the car and drove out of the parking lot, ready for the long drive to Elsa's house.

* * *

><p>Anna sat on one of the beds, putting her hair in two braids. When she had finished, she was startled by a knock on the door. She walked over and slowly turned the knob. She cracked the door slightly and peeked outside. She saw Jasmine's smiling face.<p>

"Good morning, Anna. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Anna nodded her head.

"Would you like to join the other children for breakfast?" Jasmine asked.

Anna gave Jasmine a nervous look. She felt humiliated at the thought of letting the other children see her. The doctor smiled, understanding completely.

"You can sit at the staff table with me if it makes you feel more comfortable," she said.

Anna thought about it for a minute. After hearing her stomach growl, she nodded to Jasmine.

"Great! Let's go," Jasmine said.

Anna walked out and closed the door. She followed Jasmine to the cafeteria, smelling waffles and eggs as they got closer.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Kristoff will be back in the next chapter.**

**ErinMilne suggested the song :) It's Solla Sollew from Suessical. **


	7. Chapter 7

After Eugene merged onto the freeway, he began to talk to his passenger.

"The detective searched your parents' house from top to bottom. They didn't find any direct evidence of abuse, but after searching harder, he found a few things," Eugene said.

"What did they find?" Elsa asked.

"In the basement, he found a baseball bat. It had marks on it, showing that it had been used many times," Eugene said.

Elsa clenched her eyes shut, a painful flashback erupting.

* * *

><p><em>"Elsa! Get over here now!" Agdar yelled. <em>

_14-year-old Elsa timidly approached her father, anticipating what her next punishment would be. _

_"Didn't I tell you and Anna to finish your homework __**before**__ you ate dinner?! Huh?!" Agdar asked. _

_"Papa, you didn't let us eat breakfast and you wouldn't let Mama pack our lunches. We were hungry!" Elsa cried. _

_"I warned you this morning that if you two weren't ready for school by 6:30 sharp, you couldn't have breakfast or lunch!" Agdar yelled. _

_"You're so mean…" Elsa mumbled. _

_Agdar grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. _

_"What did you say?!" he asked. _

_"N-N-N-Nothing…" Elsa squeaked. _

_"Nothing, huh? How about I teach you a lesson about disrespecting your father?!" Agdar yelled. _

_Agdar grabbed Elsa's arm and dragged her towards the basement door. _

_"No! Papa! Please!" Elsa begged. _

_"Shut up!" Agdar yelled. _

_He swung the door open and started walking down the stairs, pulling Elsa with him. _

_"Please! I didn't do anything bad!" Elsa said. _

_"I said shut up!" Agdar yelled. _

_Once they were at the bottom of the stairs, Agdar threw his daughter onto the cold floor. Elsa dared not to move, and just let herself cry. Agdar searched behind some his old belongings and found what he was looking for. He picked up his wooden baseball bat and walked back over to the miserable heap on the ground. _

* * *

><p>Elsa snapped out of her flashback, unintentionally trembling. Eugene noticed her discomfort.<p>

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah... Sorry, I was just...thinking. You were saying?" Elsa said.

Eugene continued telling her his story.

"Your father had confessed to beating both you and Anna with it. He also said he hit you two with a belt as well," Eugene said.

"Yes…Anna and I both have scars on our backs from the belt," Elsa said.

"He wouldn't tell us anything else, as well as your mother. He said he was simply 'disciplining' you two," Eugene said, tone full of disgust.

"So…what will happen?" Elsa asked.

"We're going to dig deeper. Your parents are hiding more secrets," Eugene said.

"Are we going to court?" Elsa said.

"Yes, at some point. For now… Try to see if you can get anything information out of Anna," Eugene.

Elsa sighed.

"I'll try. But it's not going to be easy. Anna's been through a lot. Right now, she's barely speaking and she had a nightmare last night," Elsa said.

"I understand. Let Anna take her time. She needs to heal and process everything," Eugene said.

"I know… And I'm going to help her heal," Elsa said.

* * *

><p>After a long drive, Eugene had finally made it to Elsa's small house. To their surprise, they saw a blonde teenager sitting on the doorstep.<p>

"Who's that?" Eugene asked.

"I…I think that's Anna's friend," Elsa said.

"You know him?" Eugene asked, being cautious.

"Yes. I just haven't seen him for a few years. That's all. I'll be right back," Elsa said, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Take your time," Eugene said before Elsa shut the car door.

Elsa approached her door and the teen stood up.

"Hey, Elsa," he said, feeling awkward.

"Hey, uh…Christopher?" Elsa asked.

"Kristoff," he said.

"Right… So, did you need something?" Elsa asked.

"No. I mean…yes…wait, I mean… Okay, let me start over. I saw police cars at your parents' house last night. I came over here to see if you knew why" he said.

"I…I found a way to get Anna out of the situation," Elsa said.

"Wait…how?" Kristoff asked.

"Arendelle Village. It's a special organization that takes in victims of child abuse. They have facilities all over the country," Elsa said.

"Oh…I think I've heard of that," Kristoff said.

"Anyway, Anna was beaten once again by our father last night. I called the national hotline for help, and they called the police, and I drove over to help. We got Anna out of there and took her to the nearest facility. And considering the circumstances, they're letting me stay with Anna," Elsa explained.

"Wow… I'm glad Anna's finally out of that house. Is she okay now?" Kristoff asked.

"Not really… She's barely speaking and she's terrified," Elsa said.

"Do you think she'll ever get better?" Kristoff asked.

"I hope so… She needs time to heal," Elsa said.

"I understand. So…do you think I could visit her, or something?" Kristoff asked.

"Hmm… I'm honestly not sure. I'll have to ask for you. I'm sure Anna has your number, so we'll just call and let you know what they say," Elsa said.

"Awesome. Thanks, Elsa. I'm sorry if I took up your time," Kristoff said.

"No, not at all. It was nice to see you again," Elsa said.

"You, too. See you later," Kristoff said, walking away.

"Bye bye," Elsa said.

Elsa watched as Kristoff walked down the sidewalk to his own house. After he was out of sight, she unlocked her door and went upstairs. She grabbed a large suitcase and started packing her clothes, toiletries, and a few other personal things.

After she zipped up her suitcase, she hauled it down the stairs and out the front door. Eugene got out of the car and put her suitcase in the trunk for her. Elsa thanked him and got back in the passenger's seat.

"So, where else do you need to go?" Eugene said once he was in the car.

"I just need to go to North Mountain and talk to my boss about the situation," Elsa said.

"No problem," Eugene said, backing out of the driveway.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, the kids were allowed to go outside and play. About half of them ran to the playground, while the rest of them spread themselves out to play different games.<p>

Anna sat under a tree, watching a group of kids pick teams for a baseball game. She enjoyed sitting with the staff at breakfast, but she saw a lot of the kids point fingers at her, whispering to each other. She felt so humiliated. On the bright side, the staff enjoyed her company. She couldn't wait for Elsa to come back.

As she watched the second inning of the baseball game, one of the boys scored a home run. He wacked the ball so hard, it flew high into the air. Anna saw the ball falling from the sky. It landed just a few feet away and rolled towards her.

"Hey, toss it here!" one boy yelled.

"Yeah, and hurry!" a girl said.

Anna slowly crawled towards the ball and grabbed it with a shaking hand. The rest of the kids started shouting at her for being so slow. The boy who yelled first ran towards her, still holding his bat. Anna stared at the thick, lengthy block of wood. She froze in terror.

* * *

><p><em>9-year-old Anna heard noises in the basement. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear against it. She heard dull thuds and Elsa screaming. Her father found out about her and Elsa eating dinner before doing their homework, which was forbidden by his rules. <em>

_After a few minutes, she heard footsteps ascending the staircase. She quickly ran into the living room and sat down on the recliner chair, making sure not to move a muscle. _

_Agdar walked in with a battered Elsa draped over his shoulder. He tossed her onto the couch. _

_"Elsa?!" Anna said, horrified. _

_Elsa looked at her baby sister. Despite the throbbing pain she was in, she managed to give Anna a small smile. _

_"You're next!" he yelled, grabbing her arm. _

_"No! Papa, no! Please!" Anna cried. _

_Agdar ignored his daughter's cries and took her down the stairs to the basement. He threw her onto the floor and she curled into a ball, sobbing. _

_"Now, when are you allowed to eat dinner?" Agdar asked. _

_"A-A-After h-h-h-homework is f-f-finished," Anna blubbered. _

_"That's right. And why didn't you listen to that rule today?" Agdar asked. _

_"W-W-We…we w-were b-b-b-bad," Anna said. _

_"Correct. And do you know what happens when you're bad?" Agdar asked, raising the bat over his head. _

_"No! Papa! Please, I'm sorry! Please don't hit me," Anna yelled. _

_Agdar ignored Anna's pleas and swung the bat down with much force, making his youngest scream. _

* * *

><p>Anna breathed raggedly and ran as fast as she could towards the building, dropping the ball. The boy with the bat stopped in his tracks when he saw her running away. A girl, who was also playing baseball, ran towards her friend and stood beside him.<p>

"Eric, what was that about?" she asked.

"Don't ask me, Ariel. I was just going to get the ball from her and she ran off. I didn't hurt her," he said.

"I think she's the girl we saw at breakfast this morning. She was sitting at the staff table," Ariel said.

"She's gotta be like… 15 or 16 years old. How is she here?" Eric asked.

" I don't know. I wonder why she's so scared of us," Ariel said.

"I bet she got beat up a lot at home. Either that, or she's just weird," Eric said.

"Come on, be nice. I'm gonna go find her. Maybe she could use a friend," Ariel said.

"You're seriously gonna try to make friends with a girl who's a lot older than you?" Eric asked.

"Well, Jasmine told me that age doesn't matter when making friends. I'm going to talk to her," Ariel said, walking away.

"Whatever," Eric said, walking back to the game.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! <strong>

**Next chapter will be up at some point this week. I'll have next update for The Temperature Rises soon as well. **


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel walked into the building, looking for any signs of the scared teen. She walked up to the lobby desk and looked up at Belle.

"Miss Belle? Did you see a girl come through here?" she asked.

"Um…I've seen a lot of girls today, honey. What does this girl look like?" Belle asked.

"She's probably about 15 or 16, and she had red hair in two braids," Ariel said.

"Oh, you must be talking about Anna. She ran in here a few minutes ago. She looked upset, so Miss Aurora took her to the art room to help her feel better," Belle said.

"Thanks! Can I go see her?" Ariel asked.

"Sure! I think having a friend would lift her spirits," Belle said.

Ariel walked towards the art room, which was around the corner. She peeked inside and saw Aurora sitting at a table with Anna with a big box of colored pencils and some sheets of paper.

"Can you draw a picture of something that makes you happy?" Aurora asked Anna.

Anna nodded her head and grabbed a hand full of colored pencils. Art had always been her favorite subject in school. A lot of her classmates and teachers enjoyed her work throughout the years. She was quite talented.

As Anna began to draw, Aurora noticed Ariel standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Ariel! Would you like to join us?" Aurora asked.

"Sure!" Ariel said.

Ariel took a seat next to Anna and grabbed a piece of paper and colored pencils.

"What are you going to draw?" Aurora asked.

"Hmm… I think I'll draw a picture of the beach," Ariel said.

"That's a good idea," Aurora said.

Aurora watched as the two girls drew. She took notice to Anna's drawing skills. The strawberry blonde really paid attention to detail. Before she could compliment the teen, Belle peeked her head inside the room.

"Aurora? You have a call out here at the front desk," she said.

"Alright, thank you. Girls, I'll be right back," Aurora said, standing up.

"Okay," Ariel said.

The woman walked out of the room, leaving the girls alone.

Ariel knew this was the perfect opportunity to try to get to know Anna.

"Hi…" Ariel said.

Anna looked at Ariel cautiously. The younger girl have her a friendly smile. Anna returned it.

"Hi," Anna squeaked.

"I'm Ariel. What's your name?" Ariel asked.

"Um… A-Anna," she said.

"That's a nice name," Ariel said.

Anna smiled and continued to work on her drawing. Ariel leaned over slightly to see the work in progress.

"Whatcha drawing?" Ariel asked.

Anna smiled to herself. Having someone else to talk to besides the staff was nice. She felt a little better.

"Miss Aurora told me to draw something that makes me happy," Anna said.

"Oh, cool!" Ariel said.

The two became silent again for a minute or two. Anna thought it should be her turn to break the ice.

"How old are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm ten. How about you?" Ariel asked.

"I'm sixteen," Anna said, feeling embarrassed.

Ariel really wanted to know Anna's story. Especially since she was the oldest kid at the facility. But she didn't want the teen to get upset or run away again. She looked at Anna's arms and saw the bruises from the night before. She decided to leave the subject alone at the moment.

"You're really good at drawing," Ariel said.

"Thank you. It's my favorite thing to do," Anna said.

"Cool! My favorite thing to do is swim," Ariel said.

"Neat! I wish I knew how to swim. My…um…my parents never taught me," Anna said.

"My grandma and grandpa taught me. I used to swim in their pool all the time. I went to their house a lot," Ariel said.

"Lucky… I only see my grandparents twice a year for Thanksgiving and Christmas," Anna said.

"Well…I wasn't that lucky. I was at my grandparents' house a lot because my parents…well…yeah…" Ariel said, not wanting to finish.

Anna nodded slowly, understanding completely. Before either one of them could say something else, Aurora walked back in.

"Were you girls okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we were great," Ariel said.

"Good! Well, I'm having arts and crafts with the little ones in a half hour, so I have to get ready," Aurora said.

"Do you need any help?" Ariel asked.

"Sure. Can you get the construction paper out of the closet?" Aurora asked.

"Yep," Ariel said.

While Aurora and Ariel gathered up the desired art supplies, Anna continued to work on her drawing, which was almost finished. She was planning on giving it to Elsa when she came back.

Ariel set everything on another table and waited for Aurora to give her any more instruction. The woman opened a drawer and pulled out a box of scissors. She walked towards the table where Ariel was. She looked at her helper, whose face was suddenly in a trance. Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Ariel?" she asked.

Anna looked up and saw the look on Ariel's face. She was confused, too.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Anna asked.

The ten year old was still frozen in a trance. Aurora reached over to touch her shoulder.

"No! Leave me alone!" Ariel yelled, quickly backing away.

Aurora backed off completely. Anna looked at the box of scissors on the woman's hand, and quickly realized the problem.

_Her parents hurt her with scissors, _Anna thought.

"I…I'm gonna go back outside," Ariel said, voice shaking.

The redhead ran out the door as fast as she could. Aurora sat down across from Anna and sighed sadly.

"I…I think I know why she got scared…" Anna said.

Aurora gave her a small smile.

"I do, too. I totally forgot about it. I didn't mean to scare her," Aurora said.

"So…her parents hurt her with scissors?" Anna asked.

"I'm not allowed to give out information like that," Aurora said.

Anna nodded and started doing the final touches on her drawing. Aurora leaned forward to get a glimpse.

"That's beautiful, Anna," she said.

"Thank you," Anna said.

"Are you going to put it up on the wall with the other drawings?" Aurora asked.

"I…I was actually gonna give it to Elsa when she comes back," Anna said.

"That's a good idea. I'm sure she'd love it," Aurora said.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Eugene returned to the facility shortly after lunchtime. Elsa stepped out of the car and got her suitcase out of the trunk. She walked up to Eugene's open window.<p>

"Thank you so much for everything, Officer Eugene," Elsa said.

"No problem. I'll see you again soon," Eugene said.

Elsa nodded and walked towards the entrance. She walked through the doors and approached Belle at the front desk.

"Good afternoon, Elsa. I hope you were able to get some things done," Belle said.

"I did, thank you. Do you know where Anna is?" Elsa asked.

"She went back to your guys' room to take a nap after lunch," Belle said.

"Thank you. I'll see you around," Elsa said.

Elsa walked down the hall and made her way towards her and Anna's room. She quietly opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Anna lying on her side, sound asleep. The platinum blonde smiled and shut the door behind her. She set her suitcase against the wall, intending to unpack it later.

Elsa sat down on the bed and gently moved the hair out of Anna's face. She looked over at the nightstand and saw a drawing. She leaned over and picked it up to look at it. She had always loved Anna's talent for drawing.

It was a drawing of her and Anna, building a snowman. That was their favorite thing to do in the winter. Elsa beamed at the picture, staring at it for a few moments. She placed it back on the nightstand and laid down next to her sister, facing her.

She gave Anna a soft kiss on the nose and gently wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you," Elsa whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**I plan on having something interesting happen in the next chapter...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay... But here it is! **

* * *

><p>Anna stirred and opened up her eyes. She saw her big sister next to her, sleeping peacefully. Seeing Elsa's arm wrapped around her, Anna snuggled into the embrace, happy to have her sister back. Elsa felt the movement and opened her eyes. She looked down and saw a pair of big blue eyes looking at her.<p>

"Hello there," Elsa said.

Anna giggled.

"Hi, Elsa," Anna said.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Elsa asked.

"Yep… I sure did," Anna said.

Elsa smiled and sat up. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5 o' clock. Anna sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"So, what did you do while I was gone?" Elsa asked.

"I ate breakfast, went outside, and I drew you a picture," Anna said.

The strawberry blonde picked the drawing up and handed it to Elsa.

"It's you and me…building a snowman. We used to do it every winter. Do…do you like it?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled warmly at her little sister. She leaned over and gave Anna a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it," Elsa said.

Before Anna could reply, there was a knock on the door. Elsa stood up and walked over to open it. Jasmine stood in the doorway with Ariel.

"Hello, Elsa. We just wanted to let you know that dinner will be served in thirty minutes," Jasmine said.

"Thank you," Elsa said.

"Hey, Anna, you wanna meet some of the other kids before dinner?" Ariel asked.

"Um…okay," Anna said, a little hesitant.

Anna stood up and walked out the door. Ariel gently took her hand and the girls made their way down the hall.

"Have fun, Snowflake!" Elsa called.

Jasmine looked at Elsa with a more serious expression.

"I also needed to tell you something important," Jasmine said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked, worried.

"Anna will have some visitors tomorrow," Jasmine said.

"Who…?" Elsa asked.

"Your parents," Jasmine said.

"What?! Are they even allowed to visit?!" Elsa asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jasmine said.

"Why are they even visiting?" Elsa asked.

"Because they think this whole thing is ridiculous and they want to take Anna home," Jasmine said.

"Like heck they will! I'm not letting Anna go back to that house!" Elsa said.

"Neither are we. But you don't have to worry. The chances of your parents getting Anna back are very slim," Jasmine.

"They'd better be slim. Ugh! I hate this!" Elsa said.

"It'll be fine, Elsa. Just relax, okay?" Jasmine said.

Elsa took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Thanks for letting me know, Jasmine. How will the news be broken to Anna?" Elsa asked.

"We will tell her tomorrow. We're afraid if we tell Anna ahead of time, it wouldn't sit well with her…if you know what I mean," Jasmine said.

"Yeah…I get it. Are my parents doing any time in jail?" Elsa asked.

"A few months," Jasmine said.

"That's it?! After all they did to Anna?!" Elsa asked.

"Hey… Sometimes child abusers receive no time at all," Jasmine said.

Elsa shook her head in disbelief. Her parents, especially her father, deserved a lot more than a few months in jail.

* * *

><p>The next day, Jasmine and Elsa informed Anna of Adgar and Idun's visit. Anna, of course, immediately recoiled at the thought. After some encouraging words from Elsa, she reluctantly agreed to get the visit over with.<p>

In the early afternoon, Belle knocked on the sisters' door. Elsa opened it and gave her a small smile.

"Hey, girls… Your parents are in the visitor's room," Belle said sadly.

"Okay…" Elsa said.

Elsa took Anna's hand and they followed Belle to the visitor's room. The platinum blonde could feel her sister trembling.

"It'll be okay," Elsa whispered.

As soon as they reached the door, Belle turned around and faced them.

"I'm really sorry, Elsa…but only Anna is allowed to go in," Belle said.

"What? Why?" Elsa asked.

"It's just one of the visiting rules. The only ones allowed in are the child, the visitors, and a staff member. However, this room has a window made of one way glass, so you will be able to see and hear what's going on, and we won't see you," Belle explained.

Elsa felt a little better. She was still upset at the fact that she couldn't be inside with Anna, but at least she would be able to witness everything.

Elsa nodded and let go of Anna's hand, and the redhead slowly made her way inside with Belle.

Elsa quickly looked through the window and saw her parents sitting in two chairs. Idun beamed when Anna walked in, but Agdar just smirked. Elsa wanted to smack the smile right off his face.

"Anna! I've missed you so much, sweetheart," Idun said, voice rich with love.

The strawberry blonde didn't respond. She was terrified to do or say anything. She sat down across with her parents while Belle sat next to her.

"When do we get Anna back?" Agdar asked.

Anna tensed up in her seat, as if expecting a blow to her face. She stared at the floor, breathing unevenly. Belle wanted to tell Agdar straight up that they weren't getting Anna back, but she knew it would be unprofessional of her. She decided to ignore his question all together.

"Anna has been adjusting fairly well to her current situation…" Belle began.

"How can anyone adjust to something like this? Anna is surrounded my people she doesn't know and she's far away from what's she's used to," Agdar snapped.

"She needs to be home," Idun squeaked.

"The number one priority is Anna's safety. And she knows she's in a safe environment with people who care about her well being," Belle said.

"All I want is my child back," Idun said.

"Have you ever asked Anna how she feels about all of this?" Belle asked.

"She's a kid. She wants to be home," Agdar said.

"Isn't that right, sweetie? You want to come home, don't you?" Idun said sweetly.

Anna looked at her mother with fear-filled eyes. She turned her eyes to her father, who chuckled lightly with a smile that said "I will get you back for this."

Elsa was on the other side of the wall, taking everything in. She wanted to just yank Anna out of the room and run. She continued to listen to the conversation.

"Anna will be in our custody until the court says otherwise. You can visit her as much as you like, unless the authorities decline you coming back," Belle said.

"I don't think so," Agdar said with a challenging tone.

"I'm sorry, but that's how this whole process works. And based on the opinions of the social workers who know your case, as well as our own, Anna cannot go back with you," Belle said.

Agdar stood up abruptly, startling everyone in the room.

"You just wait," he said menacingly through his teeth.

He made his way towards the door. He looked at Anna and mouthed "bad girl" before exiting. Idun stood up, visibly shaking. She gave Anna a quick kiss on the forehead and followed her husband out the door.

_Bad girl. _Those two words. Anna heard them all her life. No matter how many times she heard it, they still filled her with terror.

Elsa saw her father charge out the door. He moved so fast, he didn't even notice her standing there. Her mother hurried behind him, not seeing her either. As her parents disappeared around the corner, she saw Anna run out of the room.

"Anna?!" Elsa called.

She didn't turn around. She kept running. It looked like she was running back to their room. Elsa ran after her, ignoring Belle calling both of their names.

Anna swung the door open and slammed it shut behind her. She pressed her hands to her head, whining in discomfort.

_Bad girl. Bad girl. Bad girl. _

Those words echoed in her mind, playing flashbacks of every time she heard the two words. She screamed and started ripping the blankets and sheets off the beds. Elsa ran into the room and saw her distressed sister.

"Anna, stop!" Elsa said.

The redhead couldn't hear her big sister over the tantrum she was having. After she tore the beds apart, she began to hit the walls with her fists as hard as she could, still screaming.

Elsa hurried over to her little sister and grabbed her arms.

"Anna, what's wrong?!" Elsa asked.

"I'm a bad girl! I'm a bad girl!" Anna yelled.

She started thrashing around, trying to get out of Elsa's grip.

"Anna's a bad girl! Anna's a bad girl! Anna's a bad girl!" the younger sister shouted.

Elsa was horrified at the state her sister was in. She had to calm her down somehow. An idea soon popped into her head.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, holding her arms down. Anna continued to scream and fight her way out of Elsa's hug. The platinum blonde pulled her sister onto one of the stripped beds and laid the both of them down. Elsa held Anna as close to her body as possible, refusing to let her go. While Anna continued to thrash around, Elsa began to sing.

_There's a faraway land, so the stories all tell,  
>Somewhere beyond the horizon<br>If we can find it, then all will be well  
>Troubles there are few<br>Someday we'll go to...  
><em>  
><em>Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew,<em>

_Solla Sollew, Solla Sollew_

Anna, hearing her big sister's beautiful voice, finally stopped screaming and fighting. Elsa smiled and continued to sing.

_They say breezes are warm there, and people are kind  
>Maybe it's something like heaven<br>I close my eyes and I see in my mind  
>Skies of bluest blue<br>Solla Sollew..._

_I've had so much trouble finding my way there_  
><em>When I get close, it disappears<em>  
><em>If we can get there, we're gonna stay there<em>  
><em>If it takes us miles<em>  
><em>If it takes us years..<em>.

Anna curled into Elsa, listening to her sing. A few stray tears made their way down her cheeks.

_High on a mountain or lost on the sea_  
><em>Sooner or later I'll find it<em>  
><em>I have a picture of how it will be<em>  
><em>On the day I do<em>  
><em>Troubles will be through<em>  
><em>And I'll be home with you<em>

Anna sobbed loudly into her sister's chest, clinging the back of her shirt for dear life. Elsa held Anna tighter, swaying back and forth slightly.

"You're okay, Anna. I got you," Elsa whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**The song used was Solla Sollew from Suessical, which was also used in an earlier chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

After a few minutes of crying, Anna spoke up.

"E-E-Elsa…?" Anna hiccuped.

"Yes, Snowflake?" Elsa asked.

"A…Am I a b-b-bad g-g-g-girl?" Anna asked.

Elsa held Anna closer than ever, kissing her head repeatingly.

"No…Far from it," Elsa whispered. _  
><em>

Anna snuggled further into her sister, sighing contently. Elsa ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde's hair.

"You're a good girl, Anna. You're a good girl… You're a good girl," Elsa cooed.

After a few minutes of platinum blonde's gentle encouragement, Anna fell asleep, exhausted from the events of the day.

After making sure Anna was definitely asleep, Elsa let her own tears out. She had never seen her baby sister have a tantrum like that before. Seeing her in so much anguish was absolutely heartbreaking.

* * *

><p>Around 4 o' clock, the kids were allowed to go outside to play. Ariel walked around, looking for Anna. While looking near the playground, her friends Eric and Adam ran up to her.<p>

"Hey, Ariel. We're getting ready to play some baseball," Adam said.

"Yeah, we need you. You're our best pitcher," Eric said.

"Um…in a minute, guys…" Ariel said, still looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Adam asked.

"Anna," Ariel answered.

"Who's Anna?" Adam asked.

"My new friend," Ariel said.

"You mean the girl that's older than everyone else? The one who freaked out yesterday?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, her," Ariel said.

"You actually made friends with her?" Eric asked.

"Yeah…what's the big deal?" Ariel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ariel, she's weird. She's too old to be here and she's scared of her own shadow," Eric said.

"Eric, stop it. You don't know her story," Ariel snapped.

"Yeah… We're all here for same reason…" Adam said.

Eric sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sorry…" he muttered.

"You should be," Ariel said.

The three suddenly heard feet running towards them. It was Merida, another friend of theirs.

"Hey, guys! Everyone's waiting for us. We've already picked teams," she said.

"We're coming," Eric said.

The boys ran towards the field. Merida started to follow, but Ariel grabbed her arm.

"Merida, have you seen the oldest girl today?" Ariel asked.

"Uh…yeah. I saw her a little after lunchtime. She ran into her room," Merida said.

"Oh…okay. Um… I'm gonna skip baseball today," Ariel said.

"Ariel, come on. You're the best pitcher," Merida said.

"Find someone else…just for today. Please?" Ariel said.

Merida sighed.

"Okay. See you at dinner," Merida said before running off.

Ariel walked back towards the building, wondering why Anna would have ran to her room earlier. She figured something must've upset her.

* * *

><p>Anna had only napped for an hour, but she felt very refreshed. While she splashed some water on her face in the bathroom, Elsa remembered something.<p>

"Hey, Snowflake. I forgot to give you something yesterday," Elsa said, grabbing a small bag from underneath one of the beds.

Anna turned off the faucet and approached her big sister.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa pulled out a sketchbook and a box of colored pencils.

"I picked these up for you before I came back yesterday," Elsa said.

Anna beamed at the gifts and took them from her sister.

"Thank you, Elsa!" Anna squealed, hugging Elsa.

"You're welcome," Elsa said, smiling.

Before another word was said, there was a knock on the door. Elsa walked over and opened the door, revealing Ariel.

"Hi, Miss Elsa," Ariel said, a little shy.

"Hello, Ariel. Are you here to see Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah…I was wondering if she wanted to come outside for some fresh air," Ariel said.

"I'll ask her. By the way, you can just call me Elsa," Elsa said.

Ariel smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks," she said.

Elsa turned around and looked at Anna.

"Anna, Ariel's here. Would you like to go outside with her?" Elsa asked.

Anna stood up and walked over to the door, smiling at her friend.

"Sure," Anna said.

And with that, Anna and Ariel walked down the hall and towards the doors.

"Have fun!" Elsa called.

* * *

><p>Anna and Ariel sat under a tree for some shade and watched as the other kids played. The first few minutes were silent. The younger girl decided to speak up, her curiousness getting the best of her.<p>

"Hey, Anna?" Ariel asked.

"Yes?" Anna responded.

"What are you in for?" Ariel asked.

Anna looked at the redhead with a puzzled expression. It took Ariel a few seconds to realize how weird her question sounded.

"Sorry, I said that wrong. I meant to say… What's your story?" Ariel asked.

Anna was surprised that Ariel was asking her about her past. She didn't really want to tell her. It was too painful.

The strawberry blonde wrapped her arms around herself, fidgeting uncomfortably. Ariel understood how she was feeling.

"It's okay… I know. When I first came here, I didn't talk to anybody about anything. I didn't even talk to the staff," Ariel said.

Silence started to take over again, but the younger girl piped up again.

"My parents weren't great. They were never happy. My dad liked to drink beer and my mom smoked. They hated having me around. They said I was a mistake," Ariel said, tears starting to form.

Anna looked at her friend with sad eyes. Ariel continued her story, not looking at her.

"Whenever I did something that made them mad…they would…they would pull a pair of scissors out of a drawer in the kitchen. My m-m-mom would h-h-hold me down, and my d-dad would…cut me with them…" Ariel said, a sob escaping her lips.

Anna gently took hold of Ariel's hand and placed her other hand on her back.

"I'm so sorry… No child should go through something like that," Anna said.

Ariel sniffled and wiped her eyes with her arm. She went on with her story.

"Going to my grandma and grandpa's house was an escape. They knew what my parents did, so I was over at their house a lot. One night, my parents told them to bring me back, or they would call the police. My grandma and grandpa didn't want me going back, so they called Arendelle Village. And…here I am," Ariel said.

"Wow…that's unbelievable. How long have you been here?" Anna asked.

"About a year," Ariel answered.

"That's a long time," Anna said.

"Yeah…it is," Ariel said.

The two girls sat there, quietness creeping over once again. Anna was surprised that Ariel opened up to her about her past. If Ariel had the courage to tell Anna something that personal, she must've really cared about their new friendship.

After a minute or two of thinking, Anna broke the ice.

"My parents weren't great either," she said.

Ariel looked at her, all ears.

"My dad beat Elsa and I up all the time. Our mom didn't hurt us, but she let it happen. He liked to drink beer, too…which only made him worse. He…He hit me and Elsa with a baseball bat when we _really _made him mad. Most of the time, he'd whip us with a belt. He starved us sometimes, and our mom would sneak us food. We don't know why he was so mean," Anna said, voice quavering.

"That's horrible, Anna…" Ariel said.

"When Elsa moved out on her eighteenth birthday, I was devastated. I felt like she abandoned me. I prayed every day that she would just take me away from the hell we called home…but she didn't. She couldn't. Since Elsa was gone, our dad focused all of his anger on me. It…It was a nightmare…" Anna said.

"Oh my gosh… Was it worse?" Ariel asked.

Anna nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks. She slowly pulled the left side of her shirt up, showing Ariel the large scars on her side that she refused to talk to the staff and Elsa about. The redhead's mouth fell open in shock.

"What happened?" Ariel asked, barely able to get the question out.

Anna began to tremble. She put her shirt down and hugged her knees close to her chest.

"Papa was drunk. Mama wasn't home. I…I…I made him mad" Anna whimpered.

Ariel placed a hand on Anna's back, who flinched at the contact. Anna looked at her with fearful eyes.

"It's okay…" Ariel whispered.

Anna accepted her friend's comforting gesture. Ariel began rubbing soft circles on her back. Anna began to sob heavily.

"I…I w-w-was a b-bad g-g-girl…" Anna cried.

"You don't have to tell me this story, Anna. I know it hurts too much," Ariel said gently.

She pulled Anna into an embrace, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Anna returned the hug, laying her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

"It's okay, Anna… It's okay…" Ariel whispered.

Anna continued to cry, her tears soaking Ariel's shirt, but the redhead didn't care.

"Just remember something, okay? You're a good girl. Don't let anyone tell you the opposite," Ariel said.

Anna nodded and hugged her friend tighter. Ariel kept rubbing her back, waiting for her friend to let all of her tears out.

* * *

><p>Elsa sat in the lobby, looking out the window. She saw Ariel comforting her sister and smiled, happy that Anna had made a great friend. Belle walked over and sat beside her and saw the girls outside.<p>

"Anna's a great girl," Belle said.

"Thank you. I'm glad Anna was able to find a friend in Ariel," Elsa said.

"Me, too. Having a friend like Ariel will be a huge contributor with Anna's healing process. Especially since they have very similar backgrounds," Belle said.

"Yeah…Someone who Anna can relate to," Elsa said.

Suddenly, the phone at the front desk began to ring. Belle quickly rushed over to answer it. Elsa turned her attention back to Anna and Ariel, who stood up and made their way towards the building.

The friends walked through the doors, giggling a little bit.

"I'll see you at dinner, Anna," Ariel said.

"Okay," Anna said.

As Ariel walked down the hall, Elsa stood up and walked up to her sister.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you enjoy your time with Ariel?" she asked.

"I sure did. I'll tell you more about it after dinner," Anna said.

"I look forward to it," Elsa said, tapping Anna's nose, making her giggle.

Belle hung up the phone and approached the two sisters, her expression unreadable.

"Girls… I have some news," Belle said.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"Your parents are coming back again tomorrow, but not for a visit," Belle said.

Anna began to panic, her heart beating rapidly. When her breathing became uneven, Elsa wrapped a comforting arm around her waist.

"If they're not visiting, then why are they coming here?" Elsa asked.

Belle took a deep breath before speaking.

"They…um…" Belle said.

"They're what?" Elsa said, losing her patience.

But what the sisters didn't know is that what Belle had to say was something they thought that they would never have to hear.

"They're coming to take Anna home."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a little warning... In this chapter, we find out how Anna got those scars on her side, and it's really dark. Just thought I'd warn you...**

* * *

><p>Elsa nearly fell over in disbelief. How was it possible? Her parents shouldn't have been able to get Anna back. It seemed impossible. Anna began to cry, shaking uncontrollably. Elsa quickly wrapped her arms around her, holding her tightly. The younger sister latched onto Elsa as if her life depended on it.<p>

"How?! How is this possible?!" Elsa asked Belle.

"I…I'm not even sure myself," Belle said.

"What?! I don't understand! They saw the baseball bat, the belt, Anna's scars and bruises! What more do they need?!" Elsa practically screamed.

"Your father has recanted what he has said about the baseball bat and belt," Belle said.

"What does that mean?!" Elsa asked.

"It means that he's now denying doing any harm to Anna at all. He has a rock-solid lawyer who is going to support all of his claims. And if your father is proved correct, Anna will be back in his custody," Belle said.

Elsa ran her hand through her hair and used her other arm to hold her sobbing sister.

"This can't be happening…" Elsa muttered angrily.

* * *

><p>The two sisters skipped dinner and went to their room. Elsa laid on one of the beds with Anna wrapped in her arms, who was still weeping uncontrollably. The platinum blonde let her own tears out silently. Anna clung to the older girl, her face buried in her shoulder. Both sisters didn't say a word to each other. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company while they had it.<p>

Elsa just didn't understand how it was possible. The Arendelle Village staff saw Anna's injuries and they witnessed her behavior during the past few days. The evidence was clear.

Adgar was too smart. Elsa should've known that he would deceive the authorities, tamper with evidence, and make her and Anna out to be nothing but liars.

There had to be a way to prove that Anna was a serious victim of child abuse. Elsa thought about everything she knew that her baby sister went through all of her life. She had to watch Anna be punched, kicked, pushed, whipped, starved, and broken. She had to hear her father bring her down emotionally, destroying her self esteem. The only things she didn't know were the events that happened after she moved out.

Suddenly, a light bulb went on in Elsa's head.

_Wait… What about the scars on Anna's side? _Elsa thought.

Anna received the scars on her side at some point after Elsa moved out. The strawberry blonde had refused to tell Elsa or anyone else about them, which proved how horrible the experience was.

Elsa looked down at Anna and gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Sweetheart?" Elsa asked.

Anna looked up, her eyes red and glazed over.

"We need to talk about something important," Elsa said.

"Oh…okay…" Anna croaked.

Elsa sat the two of them up.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but can you please take off your shirt?" Elsa asked.

Anna immediately recoiled at the request. She jumped off of the bed and to the corner of the room. She hugged her knees to her chest, trembling. Elsa slowly walked towards her.

"Sweetie…it's okay. You have to trust me," Elsa said softly.

"W-W-Why d-d-d-do I have to t-t-take off m-my sh-sh-shirt?" Anna asked.

"I need to see those scars on your side," Elsa said.

Anna began to cry again.

"Elsa, you kn-know I d-d-don't want t-t-to talk about it," Anna said.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell me. If you do, there's a high chance that you won't go back to Papa and Mama," Elsa said.

Anna looked at her big sister, fear written all over her face. Elsa gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that everything would be okay.

After a few minutes, Anna slowly slipped off her shirt, revealing the scars. Elsa sat beside her sister and looked at them.

Elsa had to choke back a sob because this was first time she actually looked at the scars up close. They ran the whole way down Anna's side, and they had been there for a while.

Elsa tore her gaze away from the marks and gently took her sister's hand.

"What happened, Anna?" she asked.

Anna took a deep breath before telling her story, trying to calm down. She tried her best to keep herself from crying.

"It happened a few months after you moved out. Mama left the house to get groceries, and Papa was in the living room. He was drinking beer and watching TV. He told me to do the dishes, so I did. When I was trying to put the plates away…I tripped. I dropped them and they all broke. Papa heard the noise and came into the kitchen. He was so mad…" Anna said, tears starting to fall.

Elsa scooted closer to her sister, rubbing her arm. Anna let out a few sniffles before continuing.

"He yelled at me, calling me stupid and a klutz. He said I had to be punished. I figured he was gonna beat me with the baseball bat, or whip me with the belt. But…he had something else in mind. He took me to the bathroom upstairs. The one that he and Mama shared. He took out Mama's curling iron from one of the drawers…plugged it in, and turned it on," Anna said, letting out her sobs.

Elsa pulled Anna closer to her body, letting her cry into her chest. The platinum blonde knew where her sister's story was going. She wanted to give Agdar a piece of her mind…and her fist in his face. Elsa ran her hand up and down Anna's back, waiting for her to calm down enough to finish the horrifying story. She honestly wanted to stop listening to the retelling of the past event, but it had to be heard.

The strawberry blonde's cries slowly ceased after a few minutes. She didn't loosen her grip on Elsa, and vice versa.

"He locked the door and put the curling iron on the hottest setting. He made me sit down on the toilet and take off my shirt. When I didn't do it, it slapped me in the face really hard. I obeyed him after that. Do you wanna know what he said to me?" Anna said, looking up at the elder girl.

Elsa looked down at her, staring at those big, innocent blue eyes that melted her heart.

"What did he say, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna's lip quivered, and she took in another deep breath before reciting her father's venomous speech:

_"You're an embarrassment to our family. You're stupid, clumsy, awkward, and you can't do anything right. I don't even know why I beat Elsa. She wasn't a screw up like you. She was smart, did what she was told and did it right, she was quiet, and had a lot going for her. You, on the other hand, are the complete opposite. Why your mother thinks you're so special, I still don't know. You're a bad girl, Anna. A very bad girl." _

Elsa wanted to scream. She couldn't believe her father would say something like that to his own flesh and blood. No child should have to hear something so hateful. It's emotional and mental cruelty. Anna was nowhere near close to a bad child. She was a huge sweetheart, friendly, and kind to everyone. But if you constantly tell a child they're bad and horrible, they'll start to believe it, and even act it. Agdar's verbal abuse hurt just as much as his physical, and Anna had to hear it all of her life.

Anna began sobbing heavily again, but this time, Elsa cried with her. The girls sat on the floor, holding each other and crying for what seemed like hours.

After a while, Elsa finally regained enough composure to speak.

"Anna…you don't have to finish telling me what happened. I know it hurts," Elsa said, sniffling.

"N-No…I want to f-f-finish. I n-need to g-g-get this off my chest… I've b-b-been holding it in f-for too long…" Anna whimpered.

Elsa slowly nodded and waited for Anna to talk again.

"The curling iron finished heating. Papa picked it up and grabbed my left arm. He held it over my head. He said I deserved what he was about to do. Then…he…he…he pressed the curling iron into my side. It hurt so bad…and I screamed the loudest I've ever screamed before. He just yelled at me, telling me to shut up. He hit me to stop my screaming, but it didn't work. He pressed it into side a few times, making the burns go the whole way down. It was torture, Elsa!" Anna cried.

Anna collapsed into her sister's embrace, the story exhausting her. Elsa pulled Anna into her lap and rocked her back and forth. Anna clung to the back of Elsa's shirt, once again sobbing hysterically.

Elsa was absolutely appalled. Agdar had never done anything that cruel when she was still living at home. She felt guilty that she didn't know sooner. She thought she even could've stopped it from happening.

Elsa looked down at Anna, whispering.

"I love you, Snowflake. Don't listen to anything Papa has told you over the years. You are a good girl. You're sweet, smart, and caring. You're so special, and I love you just the way you are. You're a good girl. You're a good girl. You're a good girl." Elsa said sweetly.

The sister's sat together on the floor for the rest of the night. Anna enjoyed the comfort of her big sister's arms, and Elsa repeated "You're a good girl" until Anna fell asleep, relieved that she was able to tell the story and get it out of her system. At this point, Elsa was excited for the next day. She was going to expose her father for the demon he was.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa told the staff what Anna had told her the night before. Of course, they were all disgusted and angry. They know Anna could never go back now, and they were going to make sure Agdar never had control over her life again.<p>

Around noon, while the kids were at lunch, Agdar and Idun sat in the visiting room, impatiently waiting for their daughter. After 15 minutes of waiting, Belle walked in, alone.

"Where's Anna?" Agdar demanded.

"Anna isn't coming," Belle said flatly.

"Um…has something happened that we need to know about?" Idun asked.

"Yes. Your case is being reopened," Belle said.

"What? Why?" Idun asked.

"A new crime has been discovered. This time, I hope the authorities never leave you in your jail cell for the rest of your lives," Belle said.

"What are you talking about? Whatever Anna has told you is all in her head. She's a liar. Both her and that sister of hers. She's a troublemaker, and she's always been that way," Agdar spat.

Belle got in his face, hate all over her face.

"What kind of trouble could she get into that makes you burn her with your wife's curling iron?" Belle said, growling.

Idun fell over into one of the chairs. The truth was out. Agdar's face turned red, beyond angry that he was exposed.

"Oh my gosh," Idun choked out.

Agdar looked at his wife and pointed a finger at her.

"Not another word!" he shouted.

"You burned our baby with a curling iron?!" Idun yelled, standing up.

"I didn't do anything!" Agdar shot back.

"Actually, you did. The detective went over to your house this morning and found the curling iron hidden in your closet. He took it to the police station, and Anna's DNA was on it. And we saw the scars," Belle explained.

"This is ridiculous! I've done nothing!" Agdar yelled.

He charged for the door and opened it, only to reveal Officer Eugene and another cop standing at the door, blocking his way.

"Thanks to Arendelle Village, Mr. Gonzalez, the law sides with children these days," Belle said, a smug grin on her face.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gonzalez… you'll be coming with me," Eugene said.

Without giving the so-called parents a chance to think, Officer Eugene grabbed Agdar and handcuffed him, while his partner did the same with Idun. The officers led them towards the door. Agdar kept his teeth clenched, while Idun sobbed quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry, Anna…I'm so sorry, baby…" Idun cried, wishing Anna was able to hear her.

While Agdar and Idun were dragged towards the police cars, Elsa and Anna, who were hiding behind the corner, came out and watched their parents being shoved into the backseat.

After the police cars drove away, Anna suddenly hugged her big sister, which Elsa gladly returned.

"It's over?" Anna asked, looking up at her.

Elsa kissed Anna's forehead and hugged her tighter.

"It's over," Elsa said.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**This story isn't over yet... More to come... **


	12. Chapter 12

**A week after Agdar and Idun's arrest…**

Anna sat against the headboard of her bed, working on a drawing. Elsa was in the bathroom, having just finished a shower.

While the strawberry blonde drew, she had a special idea in her mind that wouldn't go away. Part of her thought it wouldn't be a good thing to do, but other part said to do it. She put down her blue pencil and put her head in her hands, really unsure of what to do.

She jumped a little when she heard the bathroom door open. She quickly grabbed her pencil and continued her work, as if she never paused. Elsa smiled at her little sister, trying to dry her hair a little with a towel.

"Whatcha drawing?" Elsa asked.

Anna shrugged mischievously.

"Nothing," Anna answered.

"Nothing, huh?" Elsa said, smirking.

Elsa tried to take a peek of her sister's drawing, but Anna swiftly closed the sketch pad.

"Hey, no peeking! It's a surprise. I'll show you when it's finished," Anna said.

"Fine, then... But it's getting late. You can work on it tomorrow," Elsa said.

"Aw, come on! Five more minutes?" Anna pleaded.

"Anna, it's 10:00. And it's been a long day," Elsa said, wrinkling her forehead.

The younger sister sighed, not wanting to go to bed.

"Okay… But on one condition," Anna said.

"Which is?" Elsa asked.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? Please?" Anna asked.

"Don't you want to try to sleep in your own bed tonight?" Elsa asked gently.

"No… What if the nightmares come back again?" Anna said, fear in her eyes.

Elsa sighed, giving her sister a small smile.

"Okay," Elsa said.

Anna giggled and clapped in victory. Elsa turned off the light, letting the moonlight shine through the window blinds. She crawled under the covers and lifted them up for Anna to crawl in, too. The strawberry blonde got under the blankets and snuggled up to her big sister, resting her head on her shoulder. Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, Snowflake. I love you," Elsa whispered.

_Come on, Anna! Say it! You know you wanna say it! But…what if she's offended? What if she gets mad or something? Is it really the right thing to say? You know what, never mind. I won't say it. _

"Love you, too, Elsa. Good night," Anna said.

Elsa rubbed soft circles on Anna's back, helping her go to sleep. After she heard Anna's breathing slow, she let her herself doze off.

* * *

><p>The next day, Elsa and Anna woke up and immediately went to breakfast. Anna sat at a table with Ariel and a few other kids, while Elsa sat at the staff table, talking and laughing with them. After a few seconds of silence, Belle piped up.<p>

"Oh, Elsa. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said.

"Sure, what's up?" Elsa said before she took a sip of her coffee.

"I was talking to Mrs. White, and we discussed what Anna would do for school," Belle began.

"Mrs. White? I don't recall meeting her yet," Elsa said.

"She's the lady that started it all. If it wasn't for her, Arendelle Village wouldn't exist. And thousands of children wouldn't have been rescued," Aurora explained.

"Oh, wow… I'll have to meet her sometime," Elsa said.

"We're sorry you haven't met her yet. She's always really busy," Jasmine said.

"Oh, I understand. I can only imagine how much she has on her plate," Elsa said.

"Anyway, Anna's much too old for the teachers we have at this facility, but we have the perfect solution," Belle said.

"Go on…" Elsa said.

"You know Officer Eugene? His wife, Rapunzel, is a tutor for high school students. We made an arrangement with her. She will come here Monday through Friday every evening to help Anna catch up on everything she's missed. Not just the stuff she's missed since she's got here, but also everything that she needs to learn, and then some. Weselton High School is forwarding all of her work here," Belle explained.

Elsa was beyond shocked and grateful. Now she didn't have to worry about Anna missing school.

"That's…that's amazing! Thank you so much!" Elsa said.

"It's our pleasure, Elsa," Belle said, humbly.

"I'll have to give Mrs. White a huge 'thank you' when I meet her," Elsa said.

"She's a great woman… Always looking out for the children and their needs," Belle said, smiling.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was over, the kids had to go to their classrooms to get some schoolwork done. Since Anna didn't have her schooling until the evening, she went back to her and Elsa's room. She sat on her bed and grabbed her sketch pad, working on the drawing from the night before.<p>

After a while, Elsa came into the room. Anna looked up from her drawing, wanting to ask her big sister a question.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Hmm?" Elsa answered, sitting on her own bed.

"Will you have to go back to work soon?" Anna asked.

"Nope. I took a leave of absence," Elsa said.

"What does that mean?" Anna asked.

"It means I won't be at work for a while because of what's been going on, but I'm still getting paid," Elsa said.

"Really?! You can get paid even when you're not working?!" Anna asked, astounded.

Elsa chuckled.

"Well, that's not always the case. Every place is different. Some places don't offer paid absences. But North Mountain does. It's one of the benefits of being a full-time employee there," Elsa explained.

"Hmm…interesting," Anna said.

"Mhmm…so, how's your masterpiece coming along?" Elsa asked.

"It's almost finished. Just a few more lines…" Anna said.

The younger girl applied her final touches before she put her pencil down.

"Done!" Anna declared.

"Great! Can I see it?" Elsa asked.

"Actually, you can have it. I drew it for you," Anna said.

The teen gently tore the picture out of the sketch pad and handed it to Elsa. The platinum blonde took the drawing and gave it a look. It was a winter wonderland. A blanket of snow on the ground, trees covered in snow, snow falling from the sky, and a snowman just off to the right. Elsa was extremely impressed with how much detail there was.

"I know that winter is your favorite season, so…I drew it. Do you like it?" Anna asked.

Elsa beamed at her little sister. She got off her own bed and sat next to her sister, wrapping her arms around her.

"I love it. And I love you," Elsa said softly.

_Should I say it now? It seems like a good time…or should I wait? Ugh, I don't know…It just seems kinda natural… I'll pass on the idea for now. _

"I love you, too," Anna said.

* * *

><p>"So, how do you find the area of a triangle?" Rapunzel asked.<p>

"Um… you multiply half the base and the height," Anna answered.

"Good! How about the area of a circle?" Rapunzel asked.

"Pi times the radius squared," Anna said.

"Correct! You're doing great, Anna," Rapunzel said.

Anna and Rapunzel sat at a table together in a small room. Anna had been struggling with Geometry while she was in school, but Rapunzel helped her understand it quickly. Over the week, Anna was starting to catch up. She had missed out on a lot more than she expected.

While Anna was doing her schoolwork, Elsa was in the cafeteria with Belle and Jasmine. Elsa had something important to discuss with them.

"I wanted to ask you guys something…" Elsa said.

"Sure, what is it?" Belle asked.

"Is there any way that I can gain custody of Anna?" Elsa asked, afraid of what they might say.

"Hmm…well, it's possible. You'd have to do a few things in court, fill out some paperwork, and have a social worker look at your house, your income, and all that stuff," Belle said.

"Overall, it's a long process," Jasmine said.

"I'll do whatever it takes," Elsa said, firmly.

"You can talk to Mrs. White about it and she'll help you get started. She should be in her office now if you want to talk to her tonight," Jasmine said.

"That would be great," Elsa said, standing up.

Belle stood up with Elsa and they both walked to Mrs. White's office. Elsa didn't care how long this whole process would take. All she wanted was to have her baby sister in her custody, and to give her a life she deserves.

* * *

><p>Anna walked into her and Elsa's room and put her notebooks and textbooks next to her bed. She took a nightgown out of the dresser and went into the bathroom to change.<p>

Elsa walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. She had just finished her time with Mrs. White, who went over the steps of gaining Anna's custody in detail. She did confirm that it would take time, but the end result would totally be worth it.

Anna stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her nightgown and undoing her braids. She noticed her big sister sitting on her bed with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow, but still slightly amused.

"Because I have something I want to talk to you about," Elsa said.

"Oh…what is it?" Anna asked.

Elsa took her sister's hands in her own.

"Do you want to live with me at my house?" Elsa asked.

Anna's eyes became as big as baseballs and she smiled so hard, it looked like it hurt.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I wanna live with you! Duh!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa laughed at her sister's excitement.

"Perfect! Because I was talking to Mrs. White, the one who made Arendelle Village happen, and she told me everything I would have to do. It'll take a while for everything to get done, but hopefully time will fly," Elsa said.

Anna squealed and jumped up and down, and Elsa laughed as she did so. After a minute of hopping, Anna threw her arms around her big sister's neck.

"I love you!" Anna said.

"I love you, too. Now, I'm going to get a shower. You can draw until I'm finished," Elsa said.

"Okay!" Anna said, grabbing her sketch pad and colored pencils.

Elsa grabbed a nightgown and walked into the bathroom.

After 10 minutes of drawing, Anna's conscience hit her with a bunch of questions.

_What if it's too much for Elsa to handle? It'll be a lot of work having to take care of me. She's probably gonna sacrifice some stuff for me, too. I don't want her to do all that for me. I don't think I'm worth it… It's way too much trouble for her. _

The strawberry blonde let out a sigh of depression. She put her sketch pad and pencils away and climbed under her blankets, curling into a ball. She let out a few tears, trying to keep her crying silent. Her conscience repeated itself.

_I don't think I'm worth it… Elsa shouldn't have to do all this for me… _

When Elsa finally emerged from the bathroom, she quickly noticed a lump under the covers of Anna's bed.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna responded with a few sniffles. Elsa lifted the blanket off of her little sister, revealing her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks. She immediately became concerned.

"What's wrong, Snowflake?" Elsa asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Anna sat up and looked at the older girl.

"You don't have to do all of this for me, Elsa… It's going to be too much for you to handle. You'll have way too much to worry about. I'm not worth it…" Anna said, her voice wavering.

Elsa's heart shattered at her sister's words. How could Anna think that she was worthless? She was the complete opposite.

The platinum blonde pulled Anna onto her lap and held her close.

"You're absolutely worth it, Anna. Don't tell yourself otherwise. I'm 100% on board with having you live with me. Taking care of you isn't something I feel like I _have _to do. I _want _to do it. They told me that this would be a long and difficult process, but I couldn't care less. I want to give you the good life that you deserve to live. Your happiness is all I care about. I will sacrifice anything for you. Even if I had to give up my life, I'd do it. Because I love you that much," Elsa said, sweetly.

Anna just stared at her sister, tears streaming down her face from Elsa's speech. She gave the elder girl a kiss on the cheek and wound her arms around Elsa's waist, burying her face in her shoulder.

_Come on, Anna. Say it! After what Elsa said, it's pretty clear that you need to say it. She deserves it. Okay… I'm saying it. _

"I love you. Thank you so much for everything… Mama," Anna said.

Elsa's heart broke once again, but in a very good way. She held Anna tightly, kissing her head repeatingly.

"I love you, too, sweetie," Elsa said, holding back a sob.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it!<br>**

**Kristoff will be back in the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Well...a few days ago, I was accused of copying someone else's story,and it didn't make me giddy at all. So... I need to get this out there: I didn't copy anyone's stories. My inspiration for this story actually came from a movie called "For The Love of a Child." I just needed to let you guys know that...because the accusation really ticked me off. **

**On a more positive note, I'm really glad you all like Anna calling Elsa "Mama." :) I thought it was very fitting for her since she's Anna's true motherly figure. Anna won't be calling her "Mama" too often though...because then the term wouldn't be special. But anyway, I'm glad you like it. :) **

* * *

><p>The next day, in the afternoon, Belle walked up to Anna and Elsa's room and knocked on their door. Elsa opened it and smiled at the brunette. Anna peeked at Belle over Elsa's shoulder.<p>

"Hey, Belle," Elsa greeted.

"Hi, Elsa. I came by to let you know that Anna has a visitor," Belle said.

Anna quickly became afraid. The last two times she had visitors, it were her parents.

"Oh…who is it?" Elsa asked.

"His name is…um…what was it…? Um…Christopher?" Belle said, scratching her head.

Anna's face immediately went from fear to excitement.

"Kristoff!" she exclaimed.

The strawberry blonde pushed past Elsa and Belle and ran towards the visiting room. The two women laughed at the adorable teen.

Elsa actually asked the staff a while ago about having Kristoff visit Anna. They said it would be no trouble at all. All he had to do was call them. Elsa also thought it would be nice to have one of Anna's close friends visit her, especially after all that's happened. Anna hasn't even seen or talked Kristoff since she was rescued.

"Slow down, Anna! Wait for Belle!" Elsa called.

"Sorry!" Anna yelled back, stopping.

Belle chuckled before hurrying after Anna.

"I'll see you later, Elsa," Belle said.

"Okay!" Elsa said.

The platinum blonde walked towards the cafeteria and found Jasmine in the cafeteria with another lady. Elsa walked up to the two women.

"Hello, ladies," Elsa said.

"Hey, Elsa. Oh, you two haven't met yet. Tiana, this is Elsa. She's the big sister of one of the children here," Jasmine said.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Elsa. Whose big sister are you?" Tiana asked.

"Anna's. She's the oldest child here," Elsa said.

"Oh, yeah, now I know who you are! I did some background checks for you and your family after Anna was rescued. It's nice to finally meet you in person," Tiana said.

"You, too," Elsa said, warmly.

"So, what are your plans for today, Elsa?" Jasmine asked.

'Well, I was hoping to leave for a little bit. I need to meet with my lawyer and go over the whole custody process," Elsa said.

"Oh, no problem! I'll call Rapunzel's husband, Eugene, and he'll drive you around," Tiana said, walking away.

"Great, thank you!" Elsa said before turning to Jasmine.

"No problem!" Tiana said before disappearing around the corner.

"Anna has a visitor right now. I don't know how long she'll be in the visiting room, but I was wondering if she could be kept busy while I'm gone…" Elsa said.

Jasmine understood completely.

"Of course. I'm sure she'll be fine. If she gets really upset, we will call you," Jasmine said.

Elsa smiled widely.

"You guys are the best. Thank you so much… for everything," Elsa said.

"We're happy to help in any way we can," Jasmine said.

Elsa nodded and walked back towards her and Anna's room so she could grab her purse and then head to the lobby.

* * *

><p>Anna whipped the door open and saw Kristoff sitting in one of the chairs. He jerked his head up after hearing the door fly open and smiled when he saw Anna standing there with Belle behind her.<p>

The strawberry blonde beamed at her friend as Kristoff stood up. He opened up his arms, which Anna ran into. She wrapped her arms around his middle as he returned the embrace.

"Hey, Anna," he said softly.

"Hey, Kristoff," Anna said.

After a minute, they pulled away from each other.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Anna said.

"I know… School's been boring without you," Kristoff said.

"Oh, come on. What about Sven?" Anna asked.

"He's alright… But he doesn't make the day interesting like you do. And…he kinda smells," Kristoff said.

Anna giggled.

"Now, Kristoff, it's what's on the inside that counts," Anna said in a mocking motherly tone.

The blonde teen chuckled.

"So…will you be coming back?" Kristoff asked.

"Soon… Elsa's trying to get my custody right now," Anna said.

"How long will that take?" Kristoff asked.

"I'm not sure… Elsa said it's gonna take a while, though," Anna said.

"Well, at least you're out of that hell house. Where are your parents now?" Kristoff asked.

"In jail," Anna said, her voice filled with relief.

"Whoa, really? That's great! They deserve it. How much time did they get?" Kristoff asked.

"Um…I actually don't know. Miss Belle, do you know?" Anna asked, turning her head towards the brunette, who had been sitting in a chair while watching the teens.

"Hmm… I haven't been informed yet. Mrs. White most likely knows," Belle answered.

Anna nodded and turned back towards her friend.

"I really have missed you…" she said.

"I've missed you, too. It must be weird being around all of these little kids," Kristoff said.

"Well…it's actually not that bad. Most of them are really sweet. But what I really like is the fact that I can relate with all of them," Anna said.

"Oh, yeah… You're all here for the same reason," Kristoff said.

"One of them has become a good friend of mine. Her name's Ariel. She's one of the 10 year olds here," Anna said.

"I'm glad you've made a friend…just don't replace me and Sven," Kristoff said, smirking.

"Oh, come on! I could never replace you guys! You're my best friends!" Anna said.

Kristoff laughed a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So… how _have_ you been, Anna?" he asked.

Anna knew what he was aiming at. Kristoff remembered what Elsa had told him before when he came to her house. She said Anna was barely speaking and was terrified. But it had been two weeks since then.

"I've been doing better. It was hard when I first got here, though. I'm just glad I'm out of that house, I'm with Elsa, and my Papa's in jail," Anna said.

"I'm glad, too. You have no idea…" Kristoff said.

* * *

><p>Over the next hour, Kristoff and Anna just continued to talk about…well, everything. Kristoff filled her in on stuff happening at school, and she told him about her experience at Arendelle Village in detail.<p>

Unfortunately, Kristoff had to leave. His mom kept texting him from the parking lot, telling him to quickly wrap up his visit. He, Anna, and Belle walked out of the visiting room.

"Well… I gotta go. My mom's in the parking lot and she won't leave me alone," Kristoff said, rolling his eyes.

Anna giggled at his annoyance.

"Okay… I hope I'll see you again soon," Anna said.

Kristoff suddenly pulled Anna into a tight hug, which she returned, sighing contently. After a while, he pulled away and messed up Anna's hair, making her growl.

"I'll see you later," he said before walking away.

"Bye, Kristoff," Anna said.

He waved one last time before exiting the building. As soon as he walked out the lobby doors, a loud car horn was heard.

"Alright, mom! I'm coming! Calm down!" Kristoff yelled.

Anna and Belle laughed.

"He's a nice young man…and cute, too," Belle said, smiling at Anna.

The strawberry blonde blushed, looking at her feet.

"Yeah…he is," Anna said softly.

Belle smirked, poking Anna's arm.

"Does somebody have a little crush?" Belle teased.

"No! No, not at all!" Anna said, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Anna covered her face with her hands, making Belle laugh again.

"What's all this laughing I hear?" a voice said.

Anna and Belle saw Jasmine walking towards them.

"Oh, you know… Anna's in love," Belle said, stifling a giggle.

Anna pouted and crossed her arms.

"I am not!" she protested.

Jasmine chuckled at the adorable redhead.

"Oh, by the way, Anna… I just wanted to let you know that Elsa left a while ago," Jasmine said.

"Oh…where did she go?" Anna asked, face fallen.

"She went to meet with her lawyer. It's all about the custody process," Jasmine said.

"Oh…okay. If it's for that reason, then I guess it's okay…" Anna said, her voice gloomy.

Belle and Jasmine gave Anna sad smiles. The sisters had been attached to the hip over the past two weeks. Even though it was only temporary, the sudden separation didn't really sit well in Anna's mind, and the two women knew it.

"Hey…we can still have some fun here! Come on, do you want to go see Miss Aurora in the art room? Maybe some drawing will help you feel better," Jasmine said.

"That sounds like a good idea. The little ones should've finished their arts and crafts time a few minutes ago, so you'll have some peace and quiet," Belle said.

Anna thought about it for a minute, then gave Jasmine a small smile.

"Okay…sure," she said.

While Jasmine walked with Anna to the art room, the teen kept her head down, the sadness still all over her face. The older lady looked at her and saw tears glazed over her blue eyes.

"She'll be back before you know it," Jasmine said, gently.

Anna managed a sad smile before walking into the art room, trying to think of another idea for a drawing that she could surprise her sister with when she got back.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter was sucky...<br>**

**I'm actually running out of ideas for stuff to happen while Anna's still at Arendelle Village. I mean, I have ideas for when she moves in with Elsa, but not for her last few weeks or so at AV. So...if you guys have any ideas to fill in the gap, I'd love to hear them! **

**More to come... **


End file.
